


Twin Bedrooms

by MothraFairy



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, a crown of candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraFairy/pseuds/MothraFairy
Summary: an exploration of what Ruby and Jet's bedrooms are like and how their mother thinks about them
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Twin Bedrooms

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic but i really love dimension 20 and just wanted to contribute 
> 
> my dimension 20 blog is princess-jet-of-house-rocks

Jet and Ruby’s rooms were as near to one room as two rooms could be. Their rooms shared one wall between them that was less of a wall and more of a large door. Their large door in and of itself was less a door and more an open walk way that couldn’t be closed for the sheer amount of things the twins kept there, for the explicit purpose of keeping that door as much not a door as possible.

Jet’s side had over the course of their lives had gained a rather large collection of improvised weapons she had made for every time Theobald had rejected training her and some that Amethar had accidentally inspired when he would tell them old war stories. Ruby’s on the other hand was as close to clean as their room got if only for the empty space in the middle of it she used for the circus acrobatics she was attempting to learn. Aside from the clearing Ruby’s side had far more random items in it from all her past passions, but she had never stuck to anything as long as circus so it seemed to be her calling. The doorway between the two rooms was covered in pillows and blankets and often saw the twins fall asleep there instead of in their beds.

Jet and Ruby had long since told the maids not to clean their room and it was easier just to leave it be, Caramelinda was the only one who might get upset but she was a reasonable woman and she knew what her daughters were like. Caramelinda didn’t go into her daughters’ rooms often but when she did she felt how dissimilar she was to her daughters. Jet took after her father from the beginning but Ruby had at one point shared an interest in sewing with her mother but her fascination with it only lasted two months. Caramelinda had been raised noble, she was taught to be a politically minded woman and a traditional wife, her family hoping to marry her higher than their social status. She understood why her parents had her raised this way but was happy to give her daughters a less rigorous schooling though she had never intended them to be as wild as they are. She hoped that the girls picked up some things from their lessons with Lapin at least. Despite the chaos her family created she did often find she would smile to herself when she thought of the shenanigans her girls caused even if it gave her a headache from time to time.


End file.
